


Pink Carnation - Mother's Love

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: A mother's love is absolute
Series: Flowertober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Pink Carnation - Mother's Love

_A soft hum rang out through the air, the flowers filling up the scent of her noses._

_She is not sure where she is. A vast flower field could be seen far as the eyes could see. A familiar tune carried along with the wind._

_She started walking, towards the melody she thought she wouldn't hear again._

_There she saw, in the distance, a woman with her long hair pooling around her. A content smile on her face and on her lap was a sleeping child. The child was sprawled out on her lap but the woman didn't mind. The look of fondness in her eyes told it all._

_Then she took notice of the hair clip the grown woman was wearing. It was the same one she had inherited from her mother._

_She wasn't able to remember much of her mother as she had died early in her life. Few blurry images of a woman would pass by her mind in times of deep thought in the twilight._

_But her mother, maybe she foresaw her fate and wrote letters to her in advance. One letter for each of the birthday she would come to celebrate._

_Her chests tighten and took another step forward._

_"Mother?",_

_She called but the woman would just continue to hum the melody. She noticed the fairies that would dance around her mother._

_" Mother!",_

_She called again and her steps would quicken to a full sprint run but no matter how much she runs the distance seemed to be just the same._

_"Mother! Wait!!",_

_She noticed she was slowly sinking._

_" Mother! Wait!",_

_She cried out as tears sprung out the side of her eyes. She finally sunk and fell into the void. With the last shout, she cried out with all her might,_

_"Mother! I haven't told you I love you!",_

\----  
Mila woke up with a start. Her breathing ragged and tears running down her cheeks.

She wiped her tears away and noticed the letter she was holding in one hand. She had fallen asleep while reading one of her mother's letters.

She looked at the very end of the letter and fresh new tears sprung out of her eyes.

There her mother had written with her beautiful handwriting.

" I love you, my dear daughter, I may have not stayed with you for long in this world but I would always stay with you till the end"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I almost teared up when I imagined it animated.


End file.
